What The?
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Adam’s not acting like himself today, or is he? Why is he brushing off his friends, or is he? Xover story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers that would be Disney/Saban. I don't own the other character in this story either. That would be ZRO Limit Productions. See Author's Note at the end for more details.

**Title:** What The?

**Summary:** Adam's not acting like himself today, or is he? Why is he brushing off his friends, or is he? Xover story.

* * *

Tommy was heading out of the Youth Center after a tiring sparing match with Rocky. He saw Adam as he headed out, "Hey dude, what's up," he asked with a smile, shocked with Adam brushed right past him without so much as a hello. "What the…" he turned around, watching Adam as he headed to the bar. He shook his head then turned back around, leaving the Youth Center, wondering quietly just what exactly Adam's problem was. 

Rocky walked up to Adam, "Hey man, how was the stunt show today?" He asked, taking a seat next to him. "Adam?" He asked again, as Adam got up without a word to him and headed into the bathroom. "What the hell?" He said to himself.

A few moments later Adam came out of the bathroom, and walked up to Rocky, "Hey man, what's up?" He asked sitting down next to Rocky.

"You tell me," Rocky said facing him, he blinked, he was sure that Adam had been wearing a white sweatshirt before, not a green one.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked a confused expression on his face.

"You freakin' blew me off man," Rocky replied. "I came up here to ask you how your day at work was, and you just walked off.

"Are you feelin' alright?" Adam asked an even more confused expression on his face.

"Yes! But you… you've got a problem," Rocky said hotly, getting up and storming out of the Youth Center.

"What the…" Adam watched him walk away. "What on earth…" he asked himself. Just then, he saw Tommy walk back into the Youth Center, "Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"You tell me," Tommy replied briskly, still wondering at the cold reception he got earlier from Adam, and when did Adam change shirts, he wondered as he grabbed his duffle bag he'd forgotten earlier.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Adam asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, "Because you blew in here and brushed right past me without even saying anything."

"I did not!" Adam exclaimed.

"You bumped right into me Adam!"

"I did not!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Whatever bro, I'm late for the track," he said shouldering his bag and walking off.

"What the…" Adam walked over to the punching bag and began to unload some steam onto it. "I didn't brush anybody off! I got here and went straight to the john," he grumbled.

"Did you now?" A voice spoke up behind him, causing him to whirl around. "Are you sure dude?" A dimpled smirk appeared on the speakers face.

"You!" Adam exclaimed, glaring at him. "You got me in trouble with two of my best friends," he said hotly, pushing at the other man.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat family?" The other man asked, laughing at his brother's plight.

"Yes! When the family isn't wanted," Adam growled shoving him again. "All you do is cause trouble."

"Awww, Adam I'm hurt," his mirror image replied. "I thought you missed me," he said with a smirk.

"Like a hole in the head," Adam replied turning his back on him. He was pissed that his brother caused trouble between him and his friends.

"Break my heart why don't you," his double replied, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder. In a split-second, Adam had his hand on his brother's arm and spun around, flipping him onto the mat. "Hey! Now that was uncalled for," he said from the mat, sweeping his legs around to kick Adam's feet out from under him.

Adam fell to the mat with a surprised 'umph', "Jerk," he said jumping to his feet.

"Takes one to know one brother," his now opponent replied, getting to his feet and automatically going into a defense position. Adam reacted just as he predicted, and offensive attack, a series of punches that he was able to deflect. He laughed and ducked under the last punch, coming up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. As Adam turned around he caught him with a lightening fast punch to the chest. "You always fall for that one," he said with a laugh.

"I hate you," Adam grumbled, holding his chest. He lashed out at his brother again, catching him with a roundhouse kick.

"Love you too bro," his brother grunted, backing up from the force of the kick.

Adam followed it up with another kick and blocked his brother's attempt at a punch, grabbing his arm and elbowing him. "Gotta be faster than that bro," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Tanya walked into the Youth Center; she was supposed to meet Adam after they both got out of work. She stopped short at the fight that was drawing quite a few spectators. "I…" she looked between the two, "but…" she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "Holy…" she turned around and ran out of the Youth Center, "Rocky!!" she yelled, seeing him bouncing the basketball around the court outside.

"What," he asked, seeing her come flying up to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Adam and Adam!" she exclaimed.

"Wait… what?" Rocky asked a confused expression on his face. "Adam and… Adam? Tanya, are you feelin' okay?"

"Yes!" She yelled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the Youth Center. She pointed once they were inside. "Look!"

Rocky stared between them for a minute. "So that explains why Adam was acting funny earlier, it wasn't Adam," he said, as if a light bulb went off above his head.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled exasperatedly.

"Adam's got a brother," Rocky said with a sigh. He watched them fight, and ran a hand over his cropped hair. "This could go on all night," he said shaking his head.

"Oooh, way to explain things Rocky! 'He's got a brother," Tanya huffed, storming over towards the mat, pushing her way through the small crowd. "Adam Lucas Park! What the hell is going on?" She exclaimed, stepping between the two of them, leveling both of them with a glare.

Adam and his brother both stopped, their eyes both wide. "I… umm, hey baby," he said with a smile.

"Baby?" His brother asked with a grin, "Ya know, she's hot when she's mad," he whispered to Adam, both of them sharing a grin before Adam realized that was HIS girl his brother was talking about and elbowed him.

Adam looked at Tanya, "I can explain, see, this is my brother, Billy Ray," he said with a nod of his head.

Tanya's eyes got wide and she growled, "You… you share a brain with Rocky," she said turning around, and storming out of the Youth Center, muttering under her breath about men, and power ranger males who've taken one to many hits to the head.

Adam looked at Billy Ray, "What'd I say?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Dude, don't ask me, she's your girlfriend," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that you are probably all thoroughly confused. This is a crossover between Power Rangers and the movie Extreme Heist, which starred Johnny Bosch as Billy Ray, and Jason Narvy as Guile, a pair of two-bit thieves. I may or may not write more to this, this is sort of a testing the waters type deal. Thoughts? Comments? Please Review. 


End file.
